The inclusion of many storage devices, input devices, output devices, sensors and other types of hardware peripheral devices included in a computing device can affect the overall cost and performance of the computing device. The peripheral devices can be connected to a main printed circuit board (PCB) that can include a central processing unit, memory and other circuitry and devices that can interface to and control the peripheral devices. The type and number of peripheral devices connected to (interfaced to) the main PCB can be dependent on the type of computing device being built or created. The types of computing devices can include, but are not limited to, a laptop computer, a tablet computer, a smartphone, a television, a notebook computer, and a digital frame. The peripheral devices can be connected to the main PCB using one or more types of connections and connectors that can include, but are not limited to, extension connectors (e.g., bridges), M.2 board-to-board connectors, and flex connectors.